Chapter 1: Final Program
Final Program is the first chapter in Mr. Love: Queen's Choice. Story= __NOEDITSECTION__ Story Chapter 1: Final Program/1-1|Stage 1-1 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-4|Stage 1-4 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-5|Stage 1-5 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-8|Stage 1-8 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-9|Stage 1-9 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-12|Stage 1-12 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-14|Stage 1-14 Chapter 1: Final Program/1-17|Stage 1-17 |-|Normal= __NOEDITSECTION__ *'Keywords:' N/A 1-3: Cheesecake Today I'm shooting a cheesecake ad that needs to feature its rich and silky tastes. No matter others like it or not, I'll definitely get one myself after the shoot! *'Possible Drops:' Popsicle *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Extrovert 1-4 *Story Stage 1-5 *Story Stage 1-6: Miracle Finder II I'm very nervous as the taping for the relaunching Miracle Finder is about to start! Lucky I have Lucien helping out. *'Possible Drops:' Hat *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety, Rational 1-7: Royal Wedding Gown Just landed a gig to do a bridal gown design competition featuring stellar designers to determine the best of the best. *'Possible Drops:' Umbrella *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety, Style 1-8 *Story Stage 1-9 *Story Stage 1-10: Miracle Finder III I'm very nervous as the taping for the relaunching Miracle Finder is about to start! Lucky I have Lucien helping out. *'Possible Drops:' Syringe *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety, Rational 1-11: Law of the Street Despite venturing into the city's underbelly to film how its youth live and facing many perils, it's still worth it. *'Possible Drops:' Telescope *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Fight 1-12 *Story Stage 1-13: Miracle Finder IV As the taping for Miracle Finder finally reaches the end, I pray for no miscues. *'Possible Drops:' Instant Noodle *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety, Extrovert 1-14 *Story Stage 1-15: Miracle Finder V The show is a hot on the Internet! Let's push it even more with a promo clip! *'Possible Drops:' Mouse *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety & Rational, Variety & Augury 1-16: Inseparable The script is a heavy tear-jerker with the female character getting an incurable disease, so it's difficult to direct. *'Possible Drops:' Cosmetic Bag *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Drama & Rational, Drama & Augury 1-17 *Story Stage }} Mission Overview |-|Elite= __NOEDITSECTION__ *'Keywords:' Entertain & Handsome, Entertain & Etiquette 1-2: A Trip With Idol I You're doing a show featuring a popular icon visiting a fabled desert. It's so hot, you think the equipment are melting. *'Possible Drops:' Victor's Red Wine *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety & Editing 1-3: Discount Promotion The dollar store downtown hires you to shoot a commerical promoting its weekend sale. *'Possible Drops:' Lucien's Sparkler *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' AD & Shrewd, AD & Music 1-4: Beautiful Han Clothing You're filming clips in landmarks with an attractive cast for the official City campaign to promote Chinese costumes. *'Possible Drops:' Kiro's Teddy Bear *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Docu & Quaint, Docu & Handsome 1-5: 10 Mins News We're making a rapid-fire news show, and everyone seems more interested in the speed of the anchor's delivery. *'Possible Drops:' Gavin's Ginkgo Leaf *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' News & Content, News & Host 1-6: Black Earth We're making a film about life in the Civil War north. I do a lot of research and end up adopting a northern accent! *'Possible Drops:' Kiro's Autographed CD *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Movie & Scripter, Movie & Innocent 1-7: Lose Weight Together We're doing a ''fat camp show, where we round up obese people who undergo a regimen to lose weight.'' *'Possible Drops:' Gavin's Badge *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Life & Sports, Gourmet 1-8: Workplace This is a show featuring stars working a 9-to-5 job for a day. Surprising how they take to the idea like fish to water!. *'Possible Drops:' My Perfume *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Variety & Handsome, Variety & Security 1-9: Colorful Childhood This show features adorable host playing games with equally cute children. *'Possible Drops:' Lucien's Firefly Lamp *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' Friendly, Entertain & Innocent 1-10: Maid Coffeehouse Co-workers request that you shoot a commerical to promote the maid cafe that just opened near the studio. *'Possible Drops:' Victor's Pudding *'Attributes:' *'Keywords:' AD & Perform, Security }} Mission Overview |-|Gallery= Chapter 1 Normal.png|Normal Chapter 1 Elite.png|Elite Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 1: Final Program